Avatar: The Galaxy Keys Book 7: The Eternity Clock
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: After the death of Anakin Skywalker, Avatar Alex launches a final battle against Cerberus and the Illusive Man, meanwhile Ahsoka Tano has a decision to make, in what is her final challenge. She must give up the person she loves most in order to survive her fate with the Eternity Clock...
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi There guys, well we're finally here the final chapter in the Galaxy Key arc I hoped you have enjoyed the series so far and I hope you enjoy this final story. It's been a great ride, as always don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

AVATAR THE GALAXY KEYS

BOOK 7: The Eternity Clock

Prologue: Message from Ahsoka

* * *

The Avatar has fallen, I repeat the Avatar has fallen, don't send for reinforcements, the battle has been lost. The Illusive Man has won my god he's won. If you're listening this is Ahsoka Tano, I repeat the Illusive Man has won.

He's dead, my god the Avatar is really dead, if you are just receiving this message I warn you it's not for the faint hearted. We've lost all hope. We have no way of winning and I can't believe I'm saying this but I need your help.

This message is to tell you the story of one person, the Avatar and my experience with him, I'm afraid this will be the last story I'll ever tell.

I can't explain anymore at this time but if you listen to the story, you will get a better explanation. God I wish my master was alive right now. He'd explain this better than me. He'd always know what to say.

BOOM!

Did you hear that? I haven't got much time left. And to think this only happened a few weeks ago.

That was when it all happened just three weeks the Illusive Man destroyed the universe in just three weeks. I'm getting weaker and weaker but I can feel it coming, my moment, my final challenge. I have to stop the Illusive Man. I just don't know how to do it.

I really need the Avatar! If you can hear me I need the Avatar! Oh right he's dead, there's no one out there, no help and no hope! I guess there's one thing I have left to do…


	2. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Package

Author's Note: Hi guys welcome to chapter 1 of The Eternity Clock I hope you are enjoying this story so far and as always don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Package

* * *

The vision hit me again. This was not the first time I had had it, I had had it almost every day for the past few months. And it was always the same. It started out always the same, with falling I was always falling and I had no idea why. All I knew was to keep going.

Keep going until I had reached my final destination, I never reached the end because at this point the vision always changed, a body lay in front of me, screaming in pain, always screaming, I wished these visions would stop. I couldn't take them almost a second more.

Well I guess that what you get for being a Jedi I suppose, I mean if my life wasn't bad enough, I also led a double one, traveling in time and space with a person called The Avatar, a time lord who could change his face. When I met him for the first time he took me away in his machine called The TARDIS, I had many adventures back then.

I say back then because I don't do that anymore, the Avatar abandoned me after the death of our friend Anakin Skywalker which took a heavy tole on the both of us, because at the moment he left me, the connection between us broke and I started having these visions.

I can't explain my connection to him but it was a weird feeling, I could see into him, feel his feelings and read his thoughts. I guess I wasn't used to it being broken. The connection I could handle but these visions were something of a nightmare.

Thankfully the visions stopped when I was awoken to the sound of knocking on my door, Knock knock knock, three times the sound came, after the third knock the door went silent and I answered it.

A man stood there carrying a package and a small device. He was going to deliver it to me, I guessed, but what was in the package? I wondered, no one else knew me except the Avatar and he was probably a thousand years ahead of me. So I listened to what the man had to say.

"Ahsoka Tano?" he asked, his voice sounded weird, almost hypnotized making me not trust him even more "I have a package for you" he handed me the small device, he probably wanted me to sign it. I signed it and I took the package of him, the man left with the words.

"The Ones thank you for your business"

Weird and weirder, I thought wondering what that could possible mean, reluctantly I opened the package and a small circular device fell out of it. The device was decorated in ornate symbols which were unknown to me. I realized this was a hologram communicator. I pressed it and blue light shone. A CALLER BLOCKED symbol appeared.

A voice spoke, a familiar soft voice one that I couldn't recognize although it did feel familiar.

"Ahsoka Tano, if this message has been delivered to you on the date that I predicted it would, then we have a slight matter to discuss, I know that you probably shouldn't trust me but who cares, after all I did help save your life at the battle of Demon's Run, but enough of that, inside the package you will find an enclosed hologram device which you have no doubt picked up already, and an enclosed candle"

I found the candle, it smelled vaguely metallic and had a strange sweetness about it.

"The candle is laced with a substance that will allow you to talk with me and my sister" I threw the candle away at the mention of this however the voice added something that made feel like I was completely stupid.

"Of course you have no doubt to trust this message so I took the precautionary measures to lace the hologram witht he same substance" Immediately I felt my eyes beginning to droop, I fell to the floor with a crash but I could amost catch of a glimpse of the voice saying "speak soon"


	3. Chapter 2: The Conference Call

Author's Note: Hi guys welcome to chapter 2 of The Eternity Clock, as always I hope you are enjoying this story so far and don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Conference Call

* * *

I awoke in a room filled with bright light, triangular prisms hung from the wall. I batted my eyes and found two people staring at me, these people were familiar to me almost instantly. The Daughter and The Son from Mortis, these were beings of unimaginable power and could even touch a Lightsaber without even getting harmed. They were smiling at me with an odd look about them.

"Well" The Son said, his soft voice was annoying to my ears "now, since almost everyone is here, I trust we can get on with our little meeting, sister?"

A table and chairs appeared in front of us, I realized there were five chairs instead of three, so I felt kind of stupid to even have wondered why the Son said _almost everyone. _We took three of the chairs and sat down, and almost immediately two more people appeared. A male and female, the male I didn't recognize, however I recognized the female, she smiled at me and I smiled back. _  
_

"Well, this is awkward," the male said in a strange accent, he looked human, but I couldn't tell, he had graying hair and was wearing black clothes comprised of a t-shirt, jacket, trousers and shoes.

"Not awkward, dear" the female said "just, coincidental"

"Well, I didn't say awkward, I meant distressing that I'm here and my son is not" immediately the man focused his attention on me. "Oh you don't recognize me, I should have known"

"I'm sorry" I said stammering, really confused as to what I was doing here. The Daughter smiled at this and laughed as if reading my thoughts she said.

"You two have met before" really? The man looked familiar but I couldn't place him, then suddenly it hit me, I had met this man before, in the Dalek Asylum, surely this couldn't be... but yes it hit me, This man was Alex's father, this man was the Doctor, regenerated once again.

"Excuse me" the Son said, obviously agitated that the meeting wasn't going the way he planned "but could we get on with the call please?"

"Certainly, brother" the Daughter said "Ahsoka, Miranda, Doctor, you know why were here.. obviously otherwise I wouldn't have summoned you"

"You three are the only people that are closest to the Avatar that are alive, as you well know, Anakin Skywalker is dead and that leaves only you three" The Son said, I had no idea what he was explaining, so I just nodded my head.

"Yeah" the Doctor snapped "we're targets now" he looked at the Son angrily.

"Doctor, please" Miranda said and looked at me "for all we know, that assassin could be anywhere. We aren't even the ones the Illusive Man wants"

"So who does he want the most?" The Doctor asked rhetorically, immediately the others all turned to look at me and I felt a lump in my throat. It was true, I was the one the Illusive Man wanted the most, I seemed to be the main factor of this whole Eternity Clock thing, I still didn't know why.

"So the reason being," the Daughter continued "we need to protect Ahsoka at all cost, the Avatar has launched the final battle already, and is gathering as many species as he can to confront the Cerberus army"

"I have my insight" Miranda said smiling "being second in command to the Illusive Man, I can give valuable information" she looked at me worried"I'm not lying when I say the Illusive Man is doing exactly the same, almost all of the Avatar's enemies have joined his side." She paused for a few seconds and continued. "the only species who hasn't contributed to this war are the Daleks"

"We can thank God for that" the Doctor laughed "no, but seriously, we can be thankful they won't be joining us or the Illusive Man for that matter"

"Hang on" I interjected "the Daleks are Alex's most dangerous enemy, why would they want to join us?"

"Currently they have no recollection of my son" the Doctor explained and went on "thanks to that little adventure in the Dalek Asylum"

"Which will make their inclusion into the war even more imperative" the Son said and everyone looked at him with shocked impressions. I have to admit I was a little bit shocked as well. The Son had to be kidding.

"You've got to be kidding" Miranda said

"What she said" the Doctor gasped and the Son frowned like they had said nothing.

"We need firepower, the Daleks should they agree would be that firepower, the Daleks are needed to end this war with Cerberus, we must recruit the Daleks"

"Any questions?" the Son and Daughter were met with glares from the group and they looked pleased "very well then, meeting adjourned"

Almost immediately I awoke back in my room with a gun pointed straight at my face...


	4. Chapter 3: A Different Way

Hi guys sorry for the long wait, anyway welcome to Chapter 3 of The Eternity Clock, don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 3: A Different Way

* * *

I froze, looking the Assasin directly in the face, the gun pointed squarly at my chest, his features never faltering, he wore a mask to cover his eyes and had long black hair. He was dressed all in black from head to toe.

Kai Leng, the man who had killed Anakin Skywalker was here, in my room, I couldn't believe it. I tried going for my Lightsaber but he cocked the gun and said in a soft voice.

"Don't even try it" OK so there was no reasoning with him, I tried a different way, it may be suicide but it could be the only way to get this Assasin to talk.

"You can't hurt me," I said, panick in my voice. He backed me against the wall trapping me, with no chance of escape "I thought your boss wanted me alive" that got him, I could see flicker of doubt enter his mind. Talk of the Illusive Man obviously set him on edge.

"I don't have to kill you," Leng stammered his gun hand shaking "maybe injure you though, my boss never said anything about harming you" and as if to demonstrate his point, he shot my left leg making me cry out in pain and sink to the ground, a faint trickle of blood came seeping out from under it.

"Incase... You.., haven't" I said struggling to get the words out "heard, me and Alex aren't together anymore, so if this is part of your ingenious plan to make him suffer, you aren't doing a very good job"

"Shut up!" Leng snapped and he put another bullet into my other leg, I cried out and clutched it, to stop the blood from flowing out.

This was not good, I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness, I tried to feel Alex's mind in my own, to feel a part of the connection that still hung there.

_Alex, Are you there? _I thought, nothing, no sound came, I tried harder _If you're there I really need your help. There's a sentace I never thought I'd here myself think, anyway if your there, please, please help me! and if you don't I want you to know, I always loved you, even when you weren't there, here that? I still love you, so please, if your there please just give me a sign. _

"Forget it" Leng chuckled as if hearing my thoughts "you're at the end of your rope, the Avatar has abandoned you, he's not coming"

"You're wrong" I said standing up, ignoring the pain in my legs "cause, he is coming, me and my old master, we have a saying. You don't abandon the people you love"

"But you said it yourself," Leng said his face faltering "you aren't together anymore, so what makes you think he'll come for you"

I smiled and laughed "that's the strange thing about love, no matter how you say it, you can never really stop loving someone" I thought about this and wondered if Alex held onto that thought "ever since that day, the day you murdered Anakin, the day we split, I never stopped believing in him." I looked at the window and heard a faint humming sound which made me smile.

"You're still trapped" Leng said "he's going to have a hard time reaching this building"

That's what Leng thinks, I was never really a door person anyway, still ignoring the aching pain, I ran towards the window, the humming sound coming closer and closer. Without thinking, I used the force to smash open the window and Leng went flying outside. The gun clattering towards the ground.

I took a look at the drop and prayed I was right, if i wasn't this was sure going to be a hell of a short trip.

"Please let this work" I said silently then I said something else, something that would have made Alex smile "Geronimo"

I crossed my arms and ignoring the pain in my legs I took the jump and plummeted down the building.

* * *

My plan worked, my crazy plan worked, at least I hoped it did, cause I awoke in what looked like a sick bay for a ship.

I'd made it Alex had heard my call, I smiled to myself and leaned up.

A girl faced me, she was tall and dark haired, dressed all in black, she looked at least Sixteen, or Eighteen, I couldn't tell and she shared a distinctive feature with the boy standing next to her, both of them had startling blue eyes.

I recognise the boy instantly, I embraced him in a hug and laughed.

"It's so good to see you"

The girl scowled at me and looked like she wanted to throw up "I can't believe you," she looked at Alex "so this is your ex? Huh, didn't know you had a taste for Togruta's," she laughed at that "Dad won't be pleased"

"Oh stop teasing her, Ashley" Alex laughed, these two seemed to know each other, "Dad has already met her, no one can stand your jokes"

The girl Ashley, looked almost hurt "hey, if you don't like my sense of humor, then what good am I?" She turned to look at me and smiled "hi I'm Ashley, so you're the famous Ahsoka I've been hearing about"

"Uh.." I stammered, I shook here hand "nice to meet you?"

Ashley looked startled and at that left the room. Ok that was weird.

"So" Alex said awkwardly "looks like I've got some explaining to do" he could say that again "the annoying one you just met, is my sister, Ashley, don't ask me how I met her, It's a long story. "

Ashley came back into the room smiling "just for clarification, I'm his half sister, don't need to get her confused." Confused? I was already confused, Alex had a half sister? As if there were enough secrets in his life. Now this, yep life with him was always going to get confusing.


	5. Chapter 4: World of Heroes

Hi guys sorry for the long wait, any way welcome to Chaoter 4 of The Eternity Clock as always don't forget to leave a review at the end :)

* * *

Chapter 4: World of Heroes

* * *

I was not prepared for this. As I walked into the TARDIS console room, I saw a lot of people. Aliens and Humans all in the same place? My mind mind was blown, how had Alex managed to do this in the time he was gone?

I looked around for him and spotted him talking to an alien I didn't recognise, I won't describe the look because it was pretty hard to describe.

Ashley stood next to me obviously enjoying my lack of discomfort "first time seeing the War Council?" she asked with a smile "yep, we've pretty much gathered every race we could find willing to stand up to The Illusive Man and Cerberus"

"Except, the Daleks?" I asked, curious to know. Ashley gave me a blank stare then laughed.

"They were the first race Alex went to" she looked solemn as if remembering something from her own past "they refused obviously, saying they had better things to do'"

"Let me guess" I said knowing what the Daleks usually did when someone tried to make an alliance with them. "They shot first and asked questions later?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed "totally, this was a few months after I had even met my brother"

At the mention of that I instantly became curious to how Ashley and Alex met, "how did you guys even meet anyway?"

Ashley went silent for a moment and said nothing, then after a few seconds she told her story "it was about 5 months ago, on the planet Lothal, I had just finished up my work and when this massive alien attack happened."

"Lothal?" I said wanting to know more "that's a mining planet isn't it?"

"You'd think" She laughed "but no, Lothal is simply a small farming planet, one of those planets on the Outer Rim that no one cares about, anyway I had just finished up my shift, ready to come home, when I found the planet under an invasion ofcp crazy metal men."

"Cybermen?"

"I know the name now. But back then, those things were creepy. Just the way they stared at you, gave you the shivers, anyway I tried my best to avoid any unpleasantness with them, I came home looking for my fiancé, hoping he was alive, instead I find him dead and my home infested with the Cybermen, they turned and looked at me, like they were planning something, but I herd one of them say "leave her, she is a regeat" they then pointed their guns at me and, the weirdest thing happened, a hand grabbed me and there he was... Alex saying "run" I didn't take anyword for it so I ran. And I'm here"

"Alex saved your life?" I said astounded "he didn't even know whi you were and he just saved your life?" Then again that was my master saving people at every chance he got. Then I realised that I was being mean, her fiancé had been killed by Cybermen. Who was I to ask these questions?

"I'm sorry" I said feeling sympathy for her "about your fiancé"

"Ahsoka if there's one thing I've learned while being with Alex it's one thing" she looked at me her blue eyes intent with a bit of anger "never ever feel sorry for the people you care about, even if you can't trust them" and at that she stormed off entering a corridor that led to the library.

I felt a hand over my shoulder and saw Alex behind me "how much did you here?"

"I heard enough" he said "the War Council is ready to begin session, also there's something I want to say to you, in private, so if we could head to my study?"

Relecutantly I started to follow him but a talk man with silver hair and dressed all in black came up to us, I recognised him as the Doctor and he went to go and speak to his son. I stared and looked at them.

"What do you suppose they're talkiing about?" A familiar voice made me jump, I turned back and saw Ashley back from her little walk "if you ask me, it's something big"

"I have no idea" I said smiling and I looked at her "are you ok? Cause you seemed pretty mad when I mentioned your fiance"

"I'm fine" Ashley snapped "don't pretend like you know me Ahsoka, because you realky don't if I were you I'd stay away from me from now on." She turned and started to walk away but Alex caught up to her.

"We have some bad news"

"What is it?" Ashley asked, they locked eyes with each other as aAlex told her the bad news, whatever it was.

"That's not good, what are you going to do?"

"Patch him through, see what our enemy has to say" I stood there confused and I looked at the two of them.

"Excuse me!" I snapped "but could someone tell me whatever the hell is going on?"

Alex and Ashley looked at each other for a few seconds then slowly Alex explained "the Ilussive Man is trying to make contact with us, I'm going to patch him through. Ashley doesn't want me to"

"Well duh" Ashley snapped "it's obvious he's going to try and trick you"

"I want to here what he has to say" Alex said with obvious intent "i'm going to patch him through" This certainly wasn't a good idea the last time I saw Alex speak with the Illusive Man spoke, Alex almost snapped, I wasn't so sure he could speak to him again...


	6. Chapter 5: The Enemy

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 5 of The Eternity Clock, as allways don't forget to leave a review at the end of the chapter. Hope you R enjoying the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Enemy

* * *

The Illusive Man was here, well not technically, he was in hologram form, don't ask how holograms work, all I know is that they allow people instant communication from all over the Galaxy.

Anyway the Illusive Man stood there watching us with a smirk, behind him was the massive Hologram form of the Etenity Clock, If I could look closely I could just see faint Gallfreyan symbols around the thing, indicating it's origin.

Alex broke the awkward silence "still scared of me then?"

At that comment the Illusive Man simply smiled "scared? Why not at all, you started this war my friend, why would I be scared of you?"

"Since when am I a friend of yours?" Alex growled letting his anger get the best of him. I wondered what that must be like for him. Having so much hatred for one person must drive a person insane, then again The Illusive Man had killed Anakin so I wasn't feeling any pity towards him either.

"Let's not be hasty" the Illusive Man said smiling, hiding a small smirk "I believe we can come to each other's terms" he held his hands out in an apologetic gesture, which I found annoying, this guy was trying to manipulate my master, my friend! I couldn't take it anymore. I spoke

"Listen!" I snapped "My master isn't in the mood for making any terms with you, you think after killing his best friend, he's simply going to let you walk away alive?"

"Ahsoka!" Alex snapped, he never did this, not when he wasn't angry anyway. I decided to hold my other words in spite of what was happening.

At my disbelieve The Illusive Man smiled at me, actually smiled "there's that fire" he then looked at Alex "the fire you so desperately crave, honestly it's a wonder you gave her up" that was a lie, Alex didn't actually give me up, he saved me, he was saving me from his dangerous life.

"Leave her out of this" Aleex growled "she has nothing to do with this war!"

"Oh my dear Avatar" the Illusive Man chuckled "she has everything to do with it" my heart went cold when the Illusive Man enunciated the word "everything" had he figured out my secret?

Alex was looking at me with discontempt now, a look that made me nervous, was he close to figuring it out too? No I couldn't let that happen.

"Why do you think?" The Illusive Man continued "the Eternity Clock decided to rip out the fabric of the universe? Why do you think time is changing?"

"Ahsoka?" Ashley said as she noticed my nervous face "is everything OK?"'

"Ahsoka?" Alex said and he walked next to me "what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lied, I hoped it was good enough to convince Alex, there was no way he could no my secret, I'd been planning it for months now. No way was it going to be revealed then and there.

"Time is changing because of her!" the Illusive Man growled "because of one little secret she is hiding" No. I thought please please don't say it, this was no good. "Ask yourself Alex, who is the real enemy here? Me or her?"

"Ahsoka?" Alex and Ashley all looked at me. The Illusive Man smiled, and I guess this was no better time to tell it.

I waited a few moments then sighed a deep sigh "the Illusive Man is right, I have a secret, I'd been planning it over a month since you left"

Alex looked at me with a smile that said I didn't have to say anymore then at the Illusive Man who just smiled "I don't care" he said, shutting me up completely, he walkedo straight up to the Illusive Man's face "I know who you are, Illusive Man, you have a reputation for lying and killing. If Ahsoka has a secret, then it's nothing to the one I've been keeping."

I was surprised Alex with a secret? True he had many but I wondered what was so important that this one had to be kept from me?

"You want the answer to your question? Who's the real enemy?" The Illusive Man just stared at Alex without so much as a smile "it's you! It's always been. You right from the beginning, since the day I wronged you, you want to talk about secrets? Well you are talking to the right guy. Because ever since that day I left Ahsoka, I immediatly regretted it." he took a deep breath "I have been holding this in since the first day that I met her, I have never said these words, but I'm going to say them now."

"What does this prove?" The Illusive Man snarled "her secret will still hurt you, more than anything in the world"

"I don't care" Alex snarled and he walked up to Ashley "as soon as I say, disconnect"

Ashley smiled "do whatever you have to do" and she went to The controls.

"You've been scared of me this entire time, that's good" Alex continued "fear is a good strength, but you know what's stronger than fear?" No answer "Love, love is stronger than fear, ever since that day I left Ahsoka, I always regretted it, I thought I was saving her from a dangerous life, my life, but then I realised something, I was in the TARDIS, thinking to myself 'what have I done?' I never got the chance to say the words, but no I do and believe me there is nothing more terrifying than saying these words"

"What words?" The Illusive Man asked. I was so confused right now I didn't have a clue what was happening.

Alex walked straight up to me and took a hold of my hands "these words, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, there is nothing I regret more than leaving you that day, Ahsoka, because..." he stammered to get these words out, words I knew what was coming "I love you Ahsoka Tano, I know I've said that many times when we were togetherw but, this time I really mean it. I love you, I've always loved you since the moment we met"

I stood there completely shocked looking like a completly idiot, Alex loved me, he really loved me the words stumbled out of my mouth "and I have never stopped loving you, Avatar Alex, from the day you left, since the connection broke, I felt a hole in my heart, it broke me for months" then Alex did something very unexpected, he kissed me right then and there, a full on kiss, I didn't know what to do, so I kissed him back, it felt like life was poring back into me, like the hole that had been empty for months was filled.

I smiled as we broke away and looked at the Illusive Man who was glaring at us. "You will regret this Avatar."

"I don't care" Alex smiled and then he looked at Ashley and said "disconnect" she pressed a leaver on the hologram channel and the Illusive Man vanished.

We stood there silently for a moment then Ashley broke the silence

"Great you two are back together. Now what?"

"Now" Alex said laughing "we're in trouble"

"The good kind of bad kind?" I laughed and Alex looked at me seriously

"Bit of both" he said with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6: Our Own Demons

Hello guys sorry for the long wait anyway her is Chapter 6 of the Eternity Clock as always don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 6: Our Own Demons

* * *

There's an old saying, "we create our own demons" I never understood that sentence until a few months ago. As I watched Alex carefully contemplating his next move, I thought about the phrase and realised something, Akex faces his demons every day. I wondered how long he could manage it for.

Curiously I thought about how Alex had handled the conversation with the Illusive Man, when he had first faced him, Alex had almost snapped, but in that comm room, I could tell something had changed about him.

"Ahsoka?" Alex said breaking me from my train of thought "did you hear what I said?"

"No" I said, I was still reeling from the shock of the Comm meeting, so I wasn't at all paying attention to what Alex was saying, more to the fact doing. "Sorry what were you saying?"

He sighed as if bored and continued "I was figuring out a way to deliver the element of surprise in the best possible way. Any ideas?"

With a sudden realization a thought clicked into my head. It was a small chance however, but it gave us the advantage we desperately needed.

"I might have one idea" I said breaking the awkward silence "it involves the TARDIS" at that suggestion Alex smiled at me, realizing what I had in store, "the TARDIS is telepathic, yes?"

"Yes" Ashley said with a hint of distaste "though I don't see how a telepathic machine can..." she broke off mid sentence as she realized what I was planning "oh, that was a thought that hadn't crossed my mind"

"Cause you don't know anything about Time Lord science" Alex muttered under his breath, Ashley glared at him and Alex said "go on Ahsoka" ignoring the look Ashley was giving him.

"What if we used the telepathic circuits, to locate the Illusive Man, and stop this war before it even starts?"

"That's a great idea" Alex said smiling however he looked dejected "but the Illusive Man is likely to have his base TARDIS proofed, meaning we won't be able to get inside the base"

"Can you actually do that?" Ashley asked smiling "wow and I thought you said the TARDIS could get into almost anywhere"

"Almost anywhere" Alex said mimicking Ashley's tone, he spoke in his normal voice "except if the place we're going to is completely TARDIS proofed"

"Well then" I sighed, well that was disappointing, our main advantage gone, just like that. "I guess we're back to square 1"

"If I know the Illusive Man" said Alex looking worried as ever "he's already planned this far ahead, we're stuck, we don't know where he is or how he's going to initiate the first strike. We're completely screwed"

And with that happy thought we departed from the console room and into a separate area, me completely stunned at Alex having absolutely no plan at all, he usually had a plan, in fact he was full of plans. It surprised me that he had none for what was probably going to be the battle of his life.

Without knowing it I almost bumped into Ashley walking down one of the TARDIS corridors.

"Hey, I might not know who you are or why my brother is so infatuated with you, but that doesn't give you the right to bump into me at every given moment" I stared at her shocked, her reaction was almost instant, she had been calm in the console room but now, she was angry, very angry.

"Why?" I asked, she stared at me like I was something she didn't like the look of very much.

"Why what?" she asked

"Why are you so angry all the time?" I asked "it's like one minute you're calm the next you're angry. I just want to know"

She sighed looking down at her feet, she looked up at me dejectedly "It's not you I'm angry at, it's this universe, for taking something away from me when I didn't deserve it" she looked back and forth from the room "when my fiance died, something snapped in me, all my emotions just disappeared, I don't know how it happened, I guess I'm just one of those cold hearted people you keep hearing about, those who still have demon's to face"

"Demons?"

"Yeah demon's" she confirmed "I've got a lot of demon's to face, working with my brother has helped me see that" she walked down the hallway and turned her head "oh and Ahsoka, I wouldn't be too surprised at my brother, don't hate him if he snaps and looses you" and with that she walked off down the hallway, leaving me to wonder what she could possibly mean by that


	8. Chapter 7: A New Hero?

AN: Hi guys sorry for the long wait, anyway welcome to Chapter 7 of The Eternity Clock, in this chapter the final battle with Cerberus begins and Ahsoka has to make a big decision, read on to find out, enjoy and as always dpn't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 7: A New Hero?

* * *

I looked on at the scanners as I saw a huge blockade, a blockade of Cerberus War ships. Some were massive and some were small, I had no idea how many ships there were. I could only guess that somewhere in between those ships the Illusive Man was hiding, waiting and planning his next move

"Ever seen a blockade like that before?" Ashley spoke from behind me, it was weird, I thought, how she could sneak up behind people and not get noticed or sensed by anyone. She must be force sensitive, I thought, to be that sneaky.

"Who are you?" I asked wondering, "you always sneak up on people like that, it's a neat trick"

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Ashley said smiling, I got the feeling she was hiding something, yeah I know she was Alex's half sister but still.

"Everything OK back there?" damn again someone had sneaked up on me, this time it was Alex, he had changed since I saw him last night, he was wearing all black today, dressed for battle.

A battle was indeed coming, I knew that much. But I couldn't believe it was actually happening, this was a fixed point in time, what happens here will change the course of history. And I was at the head of it all.

"Everything's fine" Ashley told him and left the console room. Alex watched her go and I got the sense he was up to something. That's my master, I smiled at him and walked past him, but he grabbed my arm as I was just about to walk out.

"Snips, I have to tell you something" hmm, this must be big, he never tells me anything big if he calls me by my old nickname. "You ready for the big battle?" he asked me

Was I? The realization that it was happening hit me hard, I guess I really wasn't ready. I hesitated before I spoke and wondered what is was that Alex had to say.

He stares at me waiting for an answer, but I don't give him one, instead I say.

"You know that feeling? The one where you feel like you're heading to your death?"

"Yes" he says and nods "I can't tell you how many times I've had that feeling" I see the look I his eyes wide and desperate light this is the last time we might actually have a conversation.

I think back to the time when we first fell in love, I could help but think it was a spur of the moment type thing or just destiny, looking back on it, I feel it was more the latter, and I'm proud of that.

"Well it's like that" I say "except I feel more ready then usual" he looks at me but not in a strange way like before, instead he just smiles and laughs

"You've become a different person in the years I've known you" I know what he is saying, when we first met I had no idea of the life I was about to have and now coming full circle, I had grown strong in my abilities, not just as a Jedi Knight but as the Avatar's best friend.

We were just about to kiss when Ashley walked in, damn that girl, always sneaking up when nobody noticed. We look at her and her face is full of worry.

"What is it?" Alex asks, obviously angry about her ruining the moment, but he keeps the emotion to himself. He walks toward her and puts an arm on her shoulder.

"The Illusive Man's forces are here" Ashley says, the look on her face confirms it "they're waiting for us to start"

"Well" Alex sighs looking bored "someone has to get things started, and we all knew this was coming" he gives me a sad look and says "prep the army, it's time I finished this once and for all" he walks away with Ashley and I couldn't help but feel a strange uneasiness, the sense that might be the last time I ever see him again, the last time I might even live. I prepare myself for battle and gather my things, walking into an ensuing fight that I'm sure I won't walk out alive...


	9. Chapter 8: The Last Stand Begins

IAU:Hi guys sorry for the wait but here it is welcome to Chapter 8 of The Eternity Clock, just in case you are wondering this story will be extended from the usual 13 chapters to having 22 chapters, hope you are enjoying this story and as always leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Last Stand Begins

* * *

I opened the TARDIS doors and found myself on the decks of a massive command ship, presumably the one that is leading the space battle, outside the windows I could see ships X-Wings fighting Cerberus vessel.

I found Alex talking with a couple of aliens, I didn't know their names so I just waited for them to finish their conversation.

"Kind of makes you think doesn't it?" A man said from behind me, I jumped and turned round and found myself facing a tall man with graying hair, he was dressed all in black and I recognized him immediately as the Doctor, Alex's father "All of your travel and you couldn't quite prepare for this"

I wasn't sure weather or not he was talking to himself or to reassure me that all of this was for nothing, otherwise I was still surprised to see him here.

"Are you here to join the fight?" I asked "seems unusual for someone like you"

The Doctor smiled like he was thinking the same thing, a few seconds passed and he said "No, no, I just came to say..." He paused as if choosing the right words "goodbye"

"To your son?" I said confused, and I looked from Alex to him again "but why come and?" He cut me off at mid sentence.

"Actually I was coming to say goodbye to you" he said and looked back from Alex to me "my son is very fond of you Ahsoka, I would gladly welcome you into my family, but I have a weird feeling that this may be your last stand"

That last sentence put me off and struck me as odd "I know this has been inevitable, but I would count me out of the fight just yet" I smiled reassuringly but I wasn't so sure myself.

The Doctor smiled at me like he was about to say something but he was caught off guard when Alex shouted "father!" And hugged him, at this the Doctor looked uncomfortable but looked happy to see him none the less.

Alex let go and smiled "it's so good to see you"

"It's good to see you too" he said with a strange accent.

"Changed again have we?" Alex laughed "love the new accent"

"What accent?" The Doctor asked laughing a bit "oh the Scottish" he began laughing and Alex laughed with him, it was uncomfortable though. Almost like they knew that this might be the last time they would see each other.

"What are you doing here?" Alex said looking confused.

"I just came to see you off" The Doctor said and he looked at me warily "and to give you this" he handed him a small device that looked like..,

"My own Sonic" he gasped and looked bewildered, the Screwdriver looked like a rod with a red diode at the end of it.

"Easy for getting in and out of places in a hurry" the Doctor laughed "better than those Lightsabers you Jedi use"

"What's wrong with Lightsabers?" Alex laughed.

"Nothing" the Doctor said and then he looked at his watch "good luck I'd best be off" he took one last look at us and then disappeared.

Alex smiled then wiped a tear from his eyes "Should've known he wouldn't come in person, too scared"

"He handed you a Sonic, that's a pretty big achievement""

"I know" Alex smiled then pocketed his sonic as a voice boomed over a microphone.

"Attention all soldier, the stealth team have broken through, infiltration team make your mark, this will be the only announcement"

"Damn!" Alex muttered "I thought we'd have more time" he looked at me sadly like he knew something was wrong.

"We all knew this moment was coming" I told him "it couldn't wait forever" I put a hand on his elbow to reassure him but I was mostly reassuring myself.

"Come on" Alex said smiling "let's go and meet the time, we have a score to settle with the Illusive Man" at that I smiled and kissed him. We pulled away after a few seconds

"Yes, it's time this ended once and for all" and with that I followed Alex into a shuttle which took off with a juddering and then departed for the Kronos station


	10. Chapter 9: The Visions

Hi guys welcome to the latest chapter of The Eternity Clock, I hope you enjoy it, as always leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Visions

* * *

As we boarded a large shuttle, disguised to look like the Cerberus ones outside, my head began to throb, I saw a flash of something before my eyes, I groaned in pain.

"Ahsoka?" Alex asked me with a worried expression as my vision became darker, weird I felt like I was going to pass out, a voice was speaking in my head, one I couldn't quite make out.

"I'm fine" I gasped but I stumbled and fell onto a seat, I blacked out and I realized what this meant, I was heaving another vision, no it couldn't happen again, it couldn't be the same one, boy was I wrong, I kept seeing the same imaes over and over again. The ones that played through my head as I slept.

Alex confronting the Illusive Man, Alex on the ground and in pain, the Eternity Clock exploding and worst of all, me going into the Eternity Clock.

I heard a voice calling my name and I suddenly woke up, shivering all over, I forgot what I saw instantly. I looked up at the faces surrounding me.

"You Ok there Snips?" a familiar voice asked I turned to see Alex helping me to my feat "you were out cold there for a few minutes, you had me worried"

"I'm fine" I panted and sat down, people helped me as I recovered. I didn't recognize them but I could guess they were a part of the infiltration team.

One of them looked at me like I was going to faint, to be honest I kind of was and wasn't, it felt so strange, the visions were so real this time.

"It looks like she'll be OK" the man watching me said, his face showing concern, meaning that I probably shouldn't be out here in my condition.

"What happened?" Alex asked me his face showing a lot of worry, he ran next to me and sat by my side,

The shuttle leached back and forth indicating we were docking at the Kronos station, I looked at Alex's face and sighed, well I think I'd best tell him.

"I've been having these visions" I told him and I explained everything, how I saw him confronting the Illusive Man, eventually groaning and gasping in pain as the Illusive Man dissapeared through a portal inside the Eternity Clock and lastly how it" always ended the same way with me vanishing through the Clock never coming back out.

Alex gave me a long look and after a few seconds sighed "I feared this would happen ever since this quest started I've always feared this would happen"

"What do you mean?" I asked taking a hold of his hand, because I was getting really nervous now.

"I'm afraid these visions are a warning" Alex explained "of your final adventure"

"Final adventure?" I gasped, I'd always known the visions were a warning about something I just didn't know that this was what they were warning me about.

"I've always known you were apart of something bigger ever since this quest started, I just didn't realise the full potentional of your fate"

He said this like he knew what was to come, he didn't elaborate any further, because the shuttle had docked aboard the Kronos station, I could see millions of Cerberus troops outside, ready for battle.

"Ready?" Alex asked me, I wasn't because I knew whatever happened out there, would set my future in stone.

"Avatar, Ahsoka Tano" a megaphone boomed "this is it, you have no way out, surrender with your hands up"

I took Alex's hand and with our Lightsabers ignited, we charged into battle one last time.

What happened next was a blur of blue, green and white, Lightsabers clashing against Cerberus troops, Alex and I had let go of our hands since then and we were making our way to the Central area of the room.

But we were surrounded all too quickly as well, we couldn't fight off this many Cerberus troops, but the. Something amzing happened, one of the Cerberus turrets turned one the Troops and started firing at them.

We scattered and I found cover behind a plinth, I looked to Alex who smiled.

"Knew I'd get her working eventually"

"Who?" I asked complete stunned as I watched the barraging bullets hit the remaining Cerberus Troops.

"Idris" Alex laughed, and as soon as he said the name of the TARDIS AI I was instantly glad of the help.

"Didn't know you'd bring her along" I laughed.

"Her signal extends from the TARDIS to the other side of the Universe" Alex explained"I can call her in if I need any assistance.

Whir it click whir click, I could here the sound of doors opening. I stood there watching in amazment as the doors opened themselves automatically.

"She's currently hacking in to the door to the control room for me" Alex laughed but then his voice faultered as soon as he saw the person greeting us. He was tall and dressed all in black, his eyes were covered by a black visor and his hair was all black.

"Kai Leng" Alex growled at the sight of the man who killed his master.

"So glad of you to finally join us" Leng laughed then he pulled out a blaster and shot at the turret that was about to fire more bullets. Leng caught a glimpse of me and laughed

"So you finally arrived, we knew you would" he smiled and put his gun away.

"You psychopath" I growled and me and Alex took out our Lightsabers, bad move cause Leng also took out a sabre, Anakin's sabre the one he'd used to kill him with. He smirked at us and charged straight towards us.


	11. Chapter 10: Destiny

Hi guys, welcome to Chapter 10 of The Eternity Clock, I hope you enjoy this chapter as always please leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 10: Destiny

* * *

Lightsabers clashed, I could feel each swipe of our Sabres as the duel went on, Leng parried our strikes that we sent at him and we did the same to his own strikes. Alex let go of my hand as sweat trickled down my face. I looked into his eyes as he mouthed

"Go" I nodded and understood that this was Alex's fight, nothing could change that, I ran for cover and watched the ongoing battle.

"Look's like your Padawan is not all who she appears to be" Leng taunted and I groweld at him from under my cover. Alex smiled at him and laughed

"She's got more sense then you," they paused and Leng began to chuckle, which made me want to punch him even more.

"You don't even know the destiny the Illusive Man has planned for here" Leng said and he looked at Alex in deep thought "and you"

Alex raised his Lightsaber, for a second in the darkness you could see the blue light of his sabre flashing on his face.

"I know my destiny" Alex muttered almost to himself and that he put his Lightsaber away and Leng stared in stunned surprise.

"You would give up that easy?"

"No" Alex said smiling, and I could tell that he was planning something "I just needed you talking long enough so Idris could hack into the main turret again" and as if almost on cue the turret fired at Leng knocking him off his feet and slamming him straight into a wall.

The turret shut off and Alex ran to me, he looked almost surprised his plan paid off.

"I'm really glad that worked" Alex laughed he then turned on his communicator and an AI appeared on screen "thank you, those would've been terrible last words"

The AI smiled or at least I think it did, it's hard to tell with these types of droids "your welcome Master" she spoke with an electronic female voice "the Illusive Man is held up on the top floor of the Kronos Station, heavily guarded"

At that Alex smiled and laughed "I like those odds" he turned to me and smiled "what do you say Snips?"

I smiled back at him and said "I'm with you till the end of the line" we stood up and Alex spoke into his comlink "Ashley, we've broken through the stronghold" he took a look back at the hologram showing the Illusve Man's location. "We may need reinforcements, send a squadron through"

"Well lucky for you" Ashley laughed through the communcator "I've already brought reinforcements with me"

Just then people in black armour and helmets joined us on deck, their leader Ashley was dressed in dark battle armour with a red streak across her helmet. She surveyed the carnage and laughed

"You could've saved some for me"

"And let you have all the fun?" Alex said sarcastically "over my dead body'

My eyes widened in shock as I sensed something down the long hallway "Guys" they didn't listen as they were still bickering "guys!" I yelled and they stoppe to look at me "we're heading in the wrong direction"

They stared at me like I was crazy only Ashley seamed to know what I was talking about as she gave me a look that said "I know your secret" the thought made me shudder, how could this woman, a stranger I barely knew, know what I was hidng from Alex, shut up I told myself we can dwell on that thought later.

After a long pause I spoke in a calmy manner and explained I'm not sure how I can explain it but it's like I've got this weird connection with the Eternity Clock" I took a deep breath and continued "I keep getting visions and hearing voices in my head, sometimes I feel like I'm going crazy but I know I am not" I looked to the left of the hallway, there it was again that strange humming noise. Like a voice calling to me.

"I know the way" I said and without any questions asked, Ashley and Alex wed me down the hallway, the hallway that possibly will lead to my certain doom.,.


	12. Chapter 11: Enemy At The Threshold

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 11 of The Eternity Clock, hope you are enjoying the story so far. As always don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 11: Enemy at the Threshold

* * *

I hadn't prepared myself for what lay behind the door, the door that now stood in front of me, in there was almost certainly my own fate or possible my worst nightmare, depending on what the Illusive Man had in store for me, knowing my luck it was probably both.

Alex smiled at me reasurlingly beckoning me to open the door, I regretted it almost instantly once I saw what was inside

The room I stood in was massive, with large circular things on the walls, a massive clock with ancient Gallifreyen symbols stood in the middle, in the centre of the clock was the swirling Time vortex. A dark storm cloud rageing on constanltly as the essence of Time was being torn apart.

"Is that..." I stammered not really knowing what to say, Alex didn't answer me he just stood there in awe at the thing. Who could blame him? The Eternity Clock was the only survivng relic of Gallifrey, his home that he knew.

I heard clapping and spun round to see the Illusive Man standing in front of the clock, his face smug like it always was.

"Welcome" he said his face still smiling "so glad you could join us on this glorious occasion"

I stood there facing down the man who had taken the lives of so many people we knew and loved. How I wished I could kill him here and now to end this who, thing once and for all.

"You.., actually...have... It" Alex stammered with shock, he looked at the Eternity Clock with shock and awe. "I thought that"

"You thought that I wouldn't" The Illusive Man laughed and he turned to the clock "it's magnificent isn't it?" He turned to me "to be here and have the power to control time itself"

"You can't change the laws of time" Alex groweld "the paradoxes would be too catastrophic!"

I had no idea what he was talking about but I guessed it would be bad, the Illusive Man wasn't listening of course he just stood there silently watching something, I couldn't make it out but it was like a holonet video on fast forward.

"Who's timeline is that?" Alex asked in shock, he seemed to recognise what the fast forward stream was.

The Illusive Man smiled and laughed "really I thought you would've guessed, the Eternity Clock doesn't just control the time line, it can change any time line you wished to change, and obviously, you can guess who's time line is"

Alex stared at the swirling images in the clock that suddenly became clearer and clearer, he gasped in shock "mine, you want to change my o"wn time line"

"Even better" The Illusive Man said "I don't want to just change your time line, I want to make sure you never existed! That the Avatar stays as it is! Nothing more than a legend"

Ashley seemed to know what the Illusive Man was saying and said "you want to erase him from excistance! But you can't do that!"

"Everything will die!" I gasped realising the full extent of the Illusive Man's plan "you must realise that!"

"A worthy sacrifice to bring down my enemy" The Illusive Man chuckled "for me it will finally bring peace, for him" he looked at Aled menacingly "it will be pain everlasting" he held up all 7 keys "and now I have these, the dream is finally possible"

"Hang on!" Ashley said "I thought there were 8 keys, why are there?" The Illusve Man smiled at me and laughed

"Don't you get it girl?" The way he looked at me was unsettling and creepy, but I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about. I was the final peace of the puzzle for him. The one thing he needed to make his dream a reality.

"Ahsoka's the final peace!" Ashley gasped in surprise "you need her to complete the transfer"

"That is the general way of looking at it" The Illusive Man said, everyone look,ed at me in surprise , like I was suddenly the expert. But I didn't care I was not going to let this man turn everything against Alex, I would stop him no matter the cost.

"I get it" I realised "you want nothing more then to hurt Alex" he stared at me in disbelieve "to change everything, to make his great victories into defeats, love into sorrow" I took out my Lightsabers and ignited it, the green blades shone in the darkness "I'm not going to let you!"

The Illusive Man shrugged like this was no big deal "he put the keys in his pockets and took out something, the only thing that could math against a Lightsaber, a black Saber, it's blade as dark as sin "I said I needed you" he ignited the blade "I didn't say I needed you in one peace" and he charged...


	13. Chapter 12: Mission Failed

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 12 of The Eternity Clock if you enjoyed this chapter don't forget to leave a review at the end.

* * *

Chapter 12: Mission Failed

* * *

Our blades clashed, in the distance I could see sparks going off as the Eternity Clock began to shimmer and reveal the memories of Alex's past, present and possibly his future. I tried to ignore the images as hard as I could but they just seamed too hard to resist.

Then something happened as I got distracted, the Illusive Man had cut me, small piles of blood trickled out. I stared in shock, how could I be so stupid? The Man didn't want me, he wanted my blood!

I fell to the ground as the pain coursed up my body. Alex and Ashley ran to grab me, stopping me from falling. The Illusive Man stared at the blood as if he didn't believe what was happening.

"No" I gasped and looked at Alex, he looked back at me with complete sadness, the Illusive Man scooped up the blood and then placed it into a hole in the Clock.

"Finally" he laughed and took out one of the Galaxy Keys "after all these years, my plan has finally become possible" he looked at me and smiled "thank you for this" he placed the key into a slot and did the same with the other 6.

I tried to stand up but I couldn't the Eternity Clock was shimmering with a powerful energy now as a swirling vortex appeared creating the gateway into Alex's past.

The Illusive Man stared at Alex and laughed "finally you're going to feel the pain that I've felt all these years" he stared at the portal in disbelive" "I'm going to turn all of your greatest victories in to defeats, you will die constantly. And when it's finished you will practically suffer!"

I let that sink in as I knew what was going to happen, thousands of world's would be destroyed because of this, I couldn't let this happen, I tried to get up but I couldn't.

Alex slumped to the ground in dispair "you can't do this!" He snarled "the paradoxes you will cause will blow a hole in the universe!"

"I know!" The Illusive Man smiled and then took a step towards the portal "Give me peace" he muttered before taking one last look at us and then stepped through the portal.

Almost immediately as he stepped through I knew Alex was feeling the effects of the time line changing.

He was screaming in pain as all his life deteriorated before my eyes. He never stopped, that was the awful part, now I knew all my visions were coming true.

I looked at Ashley for answers "What's happening!"

For once she looked completly clueless "I have no idea, once the process starts it can never be stopped"

I screamed in agony but noticed my wound had stopped bleeding I took a moment to listen in the force, to find out what was happening everywhere, I could hear screaming as world's dissapeared, ships being blown up by the enemy. All the while whilst the avatar was completly defenceless.

"He's dying" I said quietly and I turned to Ashley "not just here, but everywhere" I looked at Alex which was almost as painful as the last time. He was panting for breath now which I obvoiusly didn't like.

"Ah... Ah" he said with his hand reaching out to me, I couldn't take it because it was just too painful to see him like this. As he tried to say my name one more time he began screaming again, I turned away knowing what was coming.

"We can't do this" Ashley said "we need to help him"

"But how?" I snapped at her "I can't even save him!" Then I looked back at the clock and realised that I could, but that would mean I couldn't return. As I stepped forward a hand grabbed me pulling me back and I knew it was Alex.

"No" he gasped in pain "Please"

I crouched down and whispered "I have to" then I started walking towards the clock.


	14. Chapter 13: The Moment Has Arrived

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 13 of The Eterenity Clock, I can't believe we're getting closer to the end of this story :) hope you have enjoyed the ride.

* * *

Chapter 13: The Moment Has Arrived

* * *

Now you know, we've arrived at the very spot in which the story started. I think I might've left off a bit dramatic there, but hey, haven't I been leading up to this moment ever since I stepped foot in the TARDIS?

I thought about that as I watched the swirling glow of the Time Vortex, _Well Ahsoka _I thought _you've really gone and done it this time. _

"No..." I turned back and I saw Alex gasping in pain, he still hasn't changed from when the Illusive Man had stepped in. He was muttering feverishly warning me not to go in. "Ahsoka don't"

I walked towards him smiling, I knelt down and stroked his head I whispered gently into his ear "but I have to, don't you see?" I pointed out the dustruction happening outside "this is what is going to happen if I don't make my choice, the whole universe will be destroyed"

He put one hand on my face and said softly "but I can't loose you"

"You won't" I lied, I knew I wouldn't be coming back from what I was planning, but hey I couldn't leave him without hope "it had to happen eventually, let me go" I stood up and Alex gripped my hand tightly.

"I know it's hard" I said "but I really need to do this" I kissed him and pulled away "it's the only way to save you" when I said that he let go of my hand. And I started walking towards the clock.

Ashley looked at me and said "you know this is a one way trip?" She looked at Alex and frowned "there's no coming back"

"I always find a way" I assured but to be honest I wasn't assured myself. I stopped as I reached the swirling mass of glowing light.

I smiled and looked back "I love you" I said and then remembering all the good times I had with him, the first time we met, the first time I traveled and the latest adventures. I smiled knowing I would remember these for a long time.

I faced the Eternity Clock and looked at Ashley "when I step through you need to get out of here, take Alex and go" although I didn't know it I could probably sense that Ashley was smiling. That thought made me happy, if there was someone to take care of Alex I was glad it was her.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the swirling blue vortex.

"I'm sorry" I muttered then everything went blank

* * *

Falling, that was all I could remember, falling and screaming, living various lives, always saving, always running, saving one person, running to one person. My name is Ahsoka Tano, this is my life, this is my story, I'm the woman who was born to save The Avatar.

And this is my destiny, well here we are the moment that we started, I wish I could tell my story in a different way, but no, I realise know that this is how it has to end, how this always ends.

I stood there on the ground of an orange planet, the sky burned bright orange, I couldn't tell which planet this was but it I could see a large domed citadel, on either side of it two guards stood dressed in funny looking robes.

I walked silently past them trying not to attract attention. I didn't know where I was heading, all I knew was that I had to save him, I had to save the Avatar.

After walking a few more miles I came across what looked like an abandoned barn, it certainly looked abandoned so I decided to take shelter, at that moment the door opened and a boy entered the room, he looked about no older then 10 years old, but I couldn't tell as he was hidden in the darkness. I hid but then another sound came from behind me, the sound of foot steps, I turned round and saw the Illusive Man standing there with a pistol in hand and a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 14: Crossroads of Destiny

AN:Hey guys well sorry about the long wait and the cliffhanger of the last chapter, there should be no more long waits as this story is nearly finished, just letting u know towards the final few chapters it will change from points of view from Ahsoka to Alex anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 14: Crossroads of Destiny

* * *

I watched helplessly as the Illusive man pulled the gun on that small boy, I knew this was Alex's past so I couldn't interfere. But this was a different occasion, the Illusive Man had changed everything so that his greatest victories became defeats and it was burning up inside him. If I didn't do anything at this specific moment he would die.

"And to think" the Illusive Man chuckled staring at the young boy "all I needed to do was kill the 10 year old you" he paced around for a bit then faced him. "You're weak" he growled "not even a fully realised Avatar yet, but still, I've waited for this moment for so long."

I waited for young Alex to do something, to run or hide but he just stood there paralized with fear, I felt sorry for as he was only processing what was going through his young mind.

The Illusive Man went towards the trigger of his gun, but I was too quick for him I jumped out and knocked the gun out of his hand before it fired, the Illusive Man toppled to the ground.

Alex stood there frozen in shock but then he looked at me and stared, I turned towards him and shouted "get out of here!" He ignored me and stared at the Illusive Man.

"But why is he after me, what was wall that stuff about me being an Avatar?" The he noticed me for the first time "who are you?

I sighed and looked at the Illusive Man damn he was just about to get up. I turned back to Alex "look there's no time to explain, you'll understand it soon, just run now and don't look back!" At that he ran, as fast as he could and from that moment on, I knew he was going to be ok.

But I wasn't the Illusive Man stood up and growled at me and I turned to face him "hello hello" he laughed "you couldn't keep away" he grabbed the gun off the ground and pointed it towards me.

"You are a monster" I said quietly and with a dangerous tine looking back at the spit where young Alex had ran away "threatening a young boy like that!"

"You're master won't be harming anyone when I am through with you" the Illusive Man chuckled "you think you are saving him? Just so we are very clear after I kill you, I'm going to kill him and everything you ever cared about!"

I just stared at him, horrified and shocked, this man was going to burn down the whole world just so he could kill my master, well I wasn't going to let that happen, I raised my Lightsaber and ignited it, the blade glowing green in my face as it lit up.

"You think you can stop me?" The Illusive Man laughed, he pulled out a sword of his own, "the Avatar tried and failed, what makes you think you can stop me, Ahsoka Tano"

"Because" I said softly "I am going to do more than just stop you" at that the Illusive Man's face startled, just for a little second I smiled and said "I think I am going to have to kill you"

"You wouldn't" The Illusive Man said worryingly "you are a Jedi, you never kill"

At that I smiled, I don't know what it must've looked like because the Illusive Man was trembling in fear "just because I am a Jedi don't think I won't kill you to save the universe" and that he ignited his own blade which glowed a dark black and then we charged.


	16. Chapter 15: Back To The Future

Author's note: Hey guys welcome to chapter 15 of The Eternity Clock, just in case you're wondering how many chapters this story will have it will have a total of 22. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 15: Back To The Future

* * *

I knew I was in trouble the moment I charged, the Illusive Man was a much more experienced fighter than I was, for instance he through wave after waves of hits and I completly struggled to parry them, it felt like there was an invisible force trying to make sure that I lost this fight.

I was tired and weak I needed an advantage, there was only one thing for someone for me to do in a situation like this: stall and fast, I lowered my blade and stopped fighting, the Illusive Man looked shocked for a few seconds, but that was all I needed to throw him off balance.

"Why are you stopping?!" He asked angrily, he then sheathed his own blade as well. He walked forward to me and I smiled and laughed to which he was surprised "why are you laughing?!" He gestured all around him "take a good long look" he taunted "all of this will become you're tomb!, you will fail and the Avatar will die"

"I know" I said calmly I sat down and began to mediate "but what I don't get is, why you are doing this, I mean sure it's kill the Avatar. But what did he ever do to you?" The Illusive Man's face contorted into anger and then confusion.

"He made me look weak and he nearly killed me!" The Illusive Man snapped "I was almost at my greatest victory but then he inturupted my moment and stole all the credit!" He turned and looked at me "that is why I am doing this!"

"Because he probably saved you whilst doing it" I growled "you don't need to take revenge on someone who probably saved your life" I gasped as I saw something a green light swirling around in a circle. The Eterenity Clock must be ready for me, I thought, but then why would it know I was here. Unless... I'll figure it out later.

Right now all I needed to do was keep the Illusive Man talking so I8 could choose the right moment and and send us back to the present.

"But you're not the one who planned this are you?" I guessed "there's someone behind the man, pulling the strings?"

I could tell I was right because the Illusive Man was smiling "oh yes" he said without stopping "but she is more dangerous then anything you will ever know, I may not have planned this little adventure but she provided me with the Eternity Clock and the means to get to the Avatar"

The green glow was becoming even more brighter then usual I could sense my moment was drawing me near "who is she?! The one behind all of this?"

The Illusive Man smiled and laughed "she has been watching you for a very long time, she is very powerful, we do not speak her name!" He pointed the gun at me and I new this was my opening "unfortunately you won't be finding out" He went to pull the trigger but at that premises moment I shoved him and he went flying into the mysterious glowing light screaming as he fell in.

Without a moments hesitation I follwed him myself jumping into that same glowing light, as I went in the portal closed behind me.

* * *

It was like a shock of energy had contorted inside me, I could feel it clawing away at my heart, but I tried to ignore it.

"Give up" I heard a voice say, it sounded female but I couldn't place it, the voice seamed to be coming from all around me, I tried to ignore it but it became louder and louder each time I tried to ignore it.

"You know it's the only way"

"No!" The words struggled to come out of my mouth as i found the pain to be to intense, so this is what it felt like to time travel without a capsule, Alex had said it was nasty but I didn't know how nasty it would actually be. I tried to focus on my timeline, on where it was up to now. I could imagine Alex on the ground panting and breathing in pain, Ashley holding him tightly, the Illusive Man unconscious.

"Come on, Snips" I said to myself, praying that I would get there faster, and then I felt a jolt, like a burst of energy had been surging within me this whole time, the moment in my head was becoming clearer and clearer, until I realised I was crashing onto the ground, right next to Alex, I was back in my own timeline, but I could somehow sense the fight was not yet over, I blacked out my body fresh with the pain of time travelling.


	17. Chapter 16: Unhinged

Author's note: Hey guys welcome to Chapter 16 of The Eternity Clock, as always don't forget to leave a review at the end and enjoy :).

* * *

Chapter 16: Unhinged

* * *

As I sat up the pain almost engulfed me but I managed to sit in the right posistion, I took in my surroundings, everything was just as I had left it Alex was being held by Ashley, his breathing as I could tell wasn't very good. That was strange I should have saved him by now. He should be OK.

Ashley looked at me startled and said "Ahsoka!" She ran over to me checking that I was ok. I didn't feel like I was ok, more like a thousand years of pain. I struggled to get the words out but I managed a complete sentance so that was not a complete loss.

"Time travel without having a capsule" as I spoke the words Ashley nodded understandingly as if she had been through the same experience herself.

"That is some nasty buisness" she said with sympathy "you don't want to go through that again" I was partially ignoring her as I looked for a sign of the Illusive Man, he was unconscious next to the Eternity Clock, the green mist was swriling around rather violently, more like a storm.

"Time storm" I gasped, realising what I had just done, I had just caused the very same time storm that this quest had started with. All the pieces were coming together I just needed to do one more thing.

But I ran over to my master first, I checked his breathing, it was very laboured, that wasn't a good sign, but as I watched him I realised he was trying to talk.

"What" he said very the softly "the... hell..." As he spoke is breathing became very hard "were... You... Thinking?" I put an arm on his shoulder trying to reasurlingly him, but that wasn't going to do very much with his condition.

"Please" I said worringly "don't try to talk" then I heard something a groaning nose, the Illusive Man was just beggining to regain consciousness, I had to do something or otherwise I'd be right back where I started.

"No" the Illusive Man growled, his voice was a dangerous tone "no!" He looked around adjusting his senses but then he fixed his eyes on me. "You" he growled, he went to his pocket and pulled a gun out "you cost me everything!"

"You shouldn't have tried to mess with the future" I snapped, not knowing my voice had gone dangerously soft "or my family" I wasn't even phased by the gun that was being pointed right at me, because right now, all I was concerned about was protecting my friends.

"You ruined everything!" The Illusive Man yelled "I could have had my revenge. But oh no, you had to go on didn't you!" Even though the Illusive Man was being comepktky stupid, his plan would never had worked anyway. I couldn't help noticed get how insane he had gotten. His eyes were comepletly bloodshot and his voice sounded off.

"It wasn't you're plan, though was it?" I asked because I knew everything up to this point had been arranged by someone else, something else, I just need the name. "Someone orchestrated this whole scheme didn't they?! They brought me and Alex closer together"

"Yes" the Illusive Man laughed "the Mistress, she planned all of this" the Mistress? I had no idea who that was, I had to press him for more answers but as I looked at the dangerous mist, I had other objectives

The Illusive Man noticed what I was looking at and smiled "it's begun! The end of everything... And you can't stop it!" I looked around for something, anything that could help with my situation but then in the far corner of my eye I noticed Ashley with something, it looked like a long piece of wood, but I couldn't tell what.

I had to stall the Illusive Man until she got there, "don't you see what your doing?" I asked and I pointed towards the Eternity Clock "that thing is gonna eat away at everything, destroy the whole universe!"

The Illusive Man just chuckled "that would be a fate worse then death for the Avatar, I don't care what the clock will do" he took a deep breath and continued "all I will know is that I will finnaly-" thwack, the Illusive Man was knocked unconscious again as Ashley stood behind him her unmistakable black hair glowing in the light of the Eternity Clock.

"Well" she said smiling "that's enough of that" and I was glad to hear her voice and I realised that I owed her.

"Thanks for the save" I said laughing a bit.

"Don't mention it" she replied and turned to look at the Eternity Clock "now" she sighed "what are we going to do about this thing?"

There was something I had to admit about Ashley, she knew what to say at the right time, because the Eternity Clock looked like it was on the verge of exploding.


	18. Chapter 17: Sentience

Author's Note: Hey Guys, welcome to chapter 17 of The Eternity Clock, just got to say it's been amazing writing this story. We are a few more chapters away from the ending and let me tell you it's brilliant. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Sentience

* * *

As we stood there admiring the green swirling mist, I realised something, what if the Eternity Clock was something more than just an ancient Galifreyan arrogant. I decided to hold back on that theory whilst concentrating on it.

"It's beautiful?" When Ashley spoke it made me jump because I wasn't expecting it she turned towards me and said "isn't it?"

As I took in what she said I couldn't but help agreeing with here, even though it was about to destroy the world, the Eternity Clock was beautiful in an eerie way with the way the light swirled as almost as if it was making patterns.

"I have this theory" I said calmly and Ashkeynlooked at me confused, I went on to explain"what if we thought, that we were on this quest for the wrong reasons? What if we we sent to help the Eternity Clock?"

"I have no idea what you are saying" at that she smiled and then just began to realise what I meant "you don't mean?"

Out of knowhere Alex stood up, suddenly looking all better his cuts and bruises all healed up, "it's sentient" we just stared at him blankly and as Alex walked towards the clock I could feel a sort of life force surrounding "it's not just Gallifreyen technology, it's also has the spirit of Raava infused with it"

Raava was the spirit of light holding the Avatar together, but only know I just realised that the life force I sensed was familiar. I'd this spirit a few months back and I wasn't pleased to meet it again.

"How has it got the Spirit of Raava in the first place?"

"Don't ask me, I don't know the workings of these creatures" He looked at the Eternity Clock and I worried that he was going to jump into the swriling green light. But instead he felt the side of the Clock and his face faultered.

"She's not doing so good" Alex said forlornly "too many paradoxes, they're burining up inside her" there all of a sudden a bright blue light appeared around Alex, this made me and Ashley jump back.

"So many wrongs" as Raaava spoke I sensed there was a sought of melancholy to her voice "the universe has been thrown out of balance" she pointed towards this clock "time is eating itself, soon there will be nothing left"

At that I tensed, readying for what would come next "what can we do?" When I said that Raava laughed as if almost amused by thought.

"Do my dear child" I hated it when people called me that "we can do nothing where time is concerned, only watch and observe"

I was beggining to like this Spirit less and less. It wasn't right. I had to do something otherwise there wouldn't be a universe left to save.

"Well for one" I said with a calm tone "I am not gonna stand by and watch as the universe gets destroyed" in my mind I was forming a plan, a plan I was sure would work, I just had to get Alex and Ashley in on.

"What if we destroyed the clock?" I asked and at that Raava looked completely shocked as if no one suggested this to her in the first place.

"To destroy the clock would take a great amount of power and.." She faultered on this last part but I knew what she was going to say, sacrifice. Someone had to sacrifice themselves to set things right again. I looked at Alex and Ashley, including me there were 3 of us, but I wasn't going to loose any of my friends.

"It would seem" Raava said 'we are at a crossroad, combine and let me know what you have decided" the light dissapeared and Alex slumped to ground, I was quick on my feet and grabbed him before he fainted. I looked at the Clock

Raava was right I realised, we were at a crossroad, there would have to be a sacrifice to completly destroy this thing, and I pretty much knew who that was going to be. Me, I would have to sacrifice myself to save the world..


	19. Chapter 18: The Plan

Author's Note: Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 18 of The Eterenity Clock I hope u are enjoying this story so far

* * *

Chapter 18: The Plan

* * *

We gathered round in a circle, me, Alex and Ashley, I told them of my plan and what I was going to do, Alex looked pretty hesitant when I described the plan but nonetheless he didn't say anything.

Ashley on the other hand was a hard read, she looked somewhere in between amazement and worried.

"If you pull this off" she said "and that is a pretty big if, how are you going to come back?" This is the part where I was worried, the part of the plan that saw no return. I knew what I had to do, I had to sacrifice myself to save the universe and there was no last minute escape plan to help me this time.

"That's the problem" I told her "once I do this, there's no going back, if I destroy the clock, I cannot return to the physical world"

"No!" Alex snapped which made me jump back because he hadn't spoken in a while "there has to be another way, I lost you once, I will not loose you again" sometimes I hated myself because the hardest part was this, trying to convince everyone that it would be ok. But really on the outside I wasn't so sure of this myself.

I took a hold of his hand and tried my best to reassure him "I have to do this, master, for your sake, for everyone's sake, for the whole universes sake"

"But I can't" he faultered on this word because I knew what he was going through, the pain and emotion of loosing someone you lived was too hard to handle.

"You're going to be fine" I promised "who knows I might even survive this" the truth was I was only raising my own spirits, because I knew I probably wouldn't.

We broke apart and I stood facing the Eternity Clock, I turned towards Ashley and Alex, who knew their part, I watched as they slowly took out each key and one by one I noticed the swirling every fade a little light. Once the final key was removed the energy turned into a dark blue colour.

I turned back to the clock and said "I'm ready!" The voice of Raava replied back and said

"I have kept watch over the Eternity Clock for centuries, and for thousands of years, my time is over you must take your rightful place and be the new guardian"

New guardian where did that come from, I hadn't signed up for that post, but Raava explained "to fully destroy the Eternity Clcok without a guardian is to destroy all of time and space. Time must always have a guardian, a watcher of the universe to keep things in balance" she took a pause and carried on "you will leave the physical world and be joined to the spirit world forever, do you accept?"

I considered thus for a few brief moments then smiled, I looked back at my friends and said "goodbye" I started walking but Alex grabbed my hand halfway there.

"I just wanted to say, that out of all the companions I have had over the years" he sounded sad but I could sense a greater emotion coming from him "you Ahsoka Tano, were the best!" He then did something that surprised me even more, he pulled me close and kissed me, it was a long kiss that lasted a good 10 minutes. He pulled away and said "come back" he said this silently and I realised that he had slipped something in my hand.

I took a glance at the device and realised that Alex had come up with a way to save me, always thinking one step ahead. I looked back at him and smiled. I continued walking towards the clock.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano" I muttered to myself "I am 21 years old, I am a togruta from the planet Shili, I was discovered at an early age by master Plo Koon and brought to the Jedi temple, I met many friends, some would eventually betray me. Others I would grow to love. I met the Avatar, though by chance, we went in our first adventure together" I took a breath and carried on "to stop a bunch of renamed Jedi from stealing ancient artifacts. We stopped them and went on many different adventures, I went to amazing places, I met amazing creatures." I turned to face Alex once more as I need the steps of the clock "most important of all, I fell in love, and trust me, travelling with you has been the best time of my life" I had tears in my eyes now as I faced the clock, I began to take a step into the swirling energy. But that is when the gunshot fired...


	20. Chapter 19: The Sacrifice

Author's note: Hi guys welcome to Chapter 19 of The Eternity Clock, just letting you know that this chapter is the last chapter from Ahsoka's point of view, chapters 20 to 22 will be from Alex's. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19: The Sacrifice

* * *

The shots came as quick and easy, I registered this and dived out of the way, I looked back and saw Alex redirecting the shots back at the person who fired them, the Illusive Man his face full of madness and hatred. They had missed me by an inch. I tried to continue on but I realised they had grazed my leg.

I looked at Ashley as as she was the person who was with me when the shots fired. A bullet had also caught her as well, she stumbled back and gasped.

"I'm fine" she said and waved a hand at me gesturing me to continue on to the Eternity Clock "just go!" I was about to tell her that I couldn't move on but she got the message and tried her best to help me.

I turned my head around to see how Alex was doing but my vision was blurred, all I could make out were two lone silhouettes fighting in the distance.

As we reached the entrance to the clock, I noticed the swriling green energy had grown even more angry. It was close to imploding the entire timeline. I had to do something fast otherwise the whole universe would explode.

I looked at Ashley and told her "this as far as you can help me" I then looked back at the clock "save your energy" I said to her. I then saw the wound where the bullet had pierced her. It was a bad one, blood dropped from the ground from where we had walked. An idea had started to form in my mind.

Ashley registered the look on my face and began to mistake it for pain but when she saw me looking at her she understood.

"You're part time lord right?" I remembered that time lords could regenerate when they were seriously injured and on the verge of dying. "Time Lords can regenerate"

"Wait' Ashley said realising what I was about to say "you think I can regenerate?" Her voice sounded weak and afraid, she also looked like she was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Works with my master" I said reasurlingly "your hurt, perhaps seriously injured, I don't know but what if we used some of your energy to overload the Clock?"

"It would have to be all of my energy" Ashley said conforming my theory "you want me to give up all my remaining lives" she paused and took a deep breath "just so you and my brother can have a happy ending?"

It was a big question to ask but it was for a good cause, it was also to save the universe "this could also save the universe" I told her "this could be the sacrifice Raava mentioned, you do want a normal life don't you?"

"A normal life" Ashley muttered she then looked up at me "now that's the understatement of the year" she looked on the verge of tears, but she stifled her pain and stood up "I could have one life"

"A life to meet someone all over again" I explained "fall in love, not reapeting the same pattern over and over again"

At that Ashley chuckled and said "you know who you sound like?" I didn't so I continued listening to her "my fiancé, she always said those things, she never knew my brother or you, but I think that this is what she would want" she took a deep breath "a normal life" she closed her eyes and started to think, for a minuted I thought she died right then and there.

But no, her hands started to glow a gold colour and she started walking towards the clock, Alex started to notice this and shouted "what the hell are doing?" He ran over knocking the Illusive Man out as he did so.

Ashley looked back and smiled "saving the universe, dear brother" she spread he hands wide and face the Eternity Clock. "If it's a sacrifice you want" she said softly "the. Come and have it" she placed both hands near the glowing energy.

"Ashley!" Alex cried he tried to run to her but I stopped him.

"Let her do this!"

"But" he started to say, he never got to finish his sentance because the glowing light was now encircling the Eternity Clock and sparks were flowing from it. BANG! The clock started to explode and when the light left Ashley, she regenerated into a new form, she was tall and slim, still wearing her black clothes from before, really nothing had changed except her eyes and hair colour. There were a deep gold. She fell to the ground unconscious And a puff of gold energy came out of her mouth.

I turned to my master and said "we have to go" I looked at the clock and saw the explosion, bits of shrapnel were flying everywhere. I turned back to see Alex picking up Ashley and the Illusive Man getting hit pretty hard by a piece of shrapnel.

I started to run myself but too late. A piece of shrapnel hit me pretty hard too. I stumbled back and fell to the ground. And that's when everything went black.


	21. Chapter 20: Alex: Hope

author's note: Hey everyone, well this is it, we are slowly coming to the end of the galaxy key arc I just wanted to say it's been amazing writing this. I hope you have enjoyed this so without further ado, enjoyed the final 3 chapters.

* * *

Chapter 20: Alex: Hope

* * *

As I sat there watching her unconscious body, I knew she wouldn't make it, the doctors told me as much but I refused to believe it. I couldn't, no wouldn't loose her again. Ashley had regained consciousness after her regeneration had almost killed her, but Ahsoka, she just stayed like this, unconscious and unmoving.

Ashley walked into the white room and saw me, she was wearing brand new clothes, this time she was dressed in a grey t shirt and dark trousers, the light made her gold her almost seem as if it was glowing. She wore a neckless around her neck which I'd never seen before.

"Hey" she said softly, she was looking at Ahsoka and her heart monitor, it was still beeping but very faintly. Then she looked back at me "no change?"

"No" I replied back, the doctors told me that after the battle, Ahsoka's condition was critical, so critical that she went into a coma, a coma that she may never wake up from. I hadn't seen Ashley when we got back. Supposedly the doctors had taken her into a separate room where she recover from the regeneration in peace.

"You're looking better" I noticed, the cuts and scars she once had were now fully healed. She looked almost normal, almost.

"Better" she muttered then she looked at Ahsoka again "I somehow feel this that this is my fault." I stood up and walked over to her trying to reassure her.

"You did what you had to do" I said "nobody could've been sure of what was going to happen" at that I knew I was wrong. Because I knew what would happen. A sacrifice to save the universe.

I looked at Ahsoka's unmoving body and found it hard to look at her. I just couldn't believe it. Ashley was about to say something but she was cut off by the sound of a strange whooshing noise.

"Did you?" I started to say, she nodded and we both ran to the window to see what it was. There was no mistaking that sound. My father had arrived. His TARDIS just stood outside of the emergancy room. Disguised as a 1960's police box.

He then walked in the room. My father was looking a bit different than I last saw him, when he gave me a sonic screwdriver and then wandered off. He looked older, his grey hair stood on end and he wore a combination of a dark black t-shirt, grey trousers and a red hoodie.

The Doctor was also carrying something in his hands that looked vaguely like flowers and a get well card. This appearance was strange giving that his new incarnation was rarely a caring type.

Ashley stood up and nodded "I leave you two alone" she said into my ear, so my father couldn't hear her. She walked towards the door and took one last look at me and then walked out.

The Doctor noticed me and said "can I speak with you?" this was strange cause when I saw my father it was no more than for a few seconds. A chance to have an actual conversation with him? This was an opportunity not to be missed.

"Sure" a bit too eagerly, because I was excited at the thought of spending some time with my father, I almost imeadiatly felt guilty because I spent so much time around Ahsoka's body these days. I looked back at her and thought to myself. She's not going anywhere. So I went with my father outside towards the waiting room. I didn't notice it then, but as I walked out I could've almost sworn I heard a beeping noise from Ahsoka's heart monitor.

We we sat down in the waiting room, my father brought me a drink but I turned it down. After a few seconds of silence the Doctor finally spoke

"So no change?" He spoke with a Scottish accent and when he did it almost sounded concerned, both for me and Ahsoka.

I said the same thing I said to Ashley "no, the doctor's don't know what's wrong with her. Ever since she took that blow to the head, she hasn't been able to wake up"

"She's inside some sought of coma?" The Doctor asked, I nodded and then began to think something, the Illusive Man had mentioned someone called the Mistress, she was behind all of this. I wondered if the Doctor knew about her.

"The Illusive Man mentioned that he wasn't behind the Battle for the Eternity Clock" I said and this surprised the Doctor, but almost nothing surprised him anymore, he let me continue "he mentioned someone called the Mistress" at that his eyes lit up and I knew that did know who the Mistress was.

"Whatever you do" The Doctor said "don't ever go looking for her, I can't tell you everything about her, but I know that she is a very powerful enemy."

I looked at him for a good long moment and then changed the subject "I just don't know if Ahsoka's ever going to wake up" I said putting my hands in my face , tears were forming in my eyes. I hadn't cried in a very long time "I lost her once, and now I'm loosing her again!" I looked up at him. His face had a very worried expression like he had sympathy for me "I just think it's my fault, she's like this"

"Hey" the Doctor snapped, which surprised me, he could be very scary when he was angry "don't talk like that, it isn't your fault!" He walked over to me "now I do 't know if she will indeed wake up! But there's something you have, something that will make sure it will happen"

"And what's that?"

"Hope" he replied "as long as you have hope, anything can happen" at that I smiled and looked up. He smiled back and said "brave heart, Avatar" he clasped me on the back but then I noticed something was wrong.

A bunch of doctors and nurses could be seen heading to Ahsoka's emergancy room. Oh no. I thought. This can't be good.


	22. Chapter 21: Alex: Second Chances

Hi guys welcome to Chapter 21 of The Eternity Clock. I hope you have. Enjoyed this story because we are now coming to the end. As always enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 21: Alex: Second Chances

* * *

Me, the Doctor and Ashley rushed to the emergancy room where nearly all of the doctors and nurses were huddled around Ahsoka's body, the heart monitor had stopped beeping. No please no.

I began walking towards the door but the Doctor tried to hold me back, but I was too quick for him, the doctors and nurses tried hold me back as well. But I had to get to her. I had to say goodbye.

"She's my girlfriend!" I said to the people who were trying to hold me back "let me see her!" I looked at the heart monitor and my worst fears were realised, it was not beeping at all.

"Sir you have to keep back" they told me, but I wouldn't listen, I was now considering the thought of actually stepping back. But my conscious wouldn't let me, I at least had to say goodbye.

"Please!" I begged them, tears formed in my ears which stung, because I hated crying "at least let me say goodbye!" There was no way they could deny me that. I was right of course as they led me towards the bed. I grabbed a chair and sat down.

The Doctor and Ashley tried to enter the room as well but the other doctors wouldn't let them.

Looking at Ahsoka's body, I struggled to find the right words, to say to her. It was hard saying goodbye after all. I took her dead hand which felt cold to me. But I ignored it. I found the words

"Ahsoka Tano" I said her name and at that I smiled "we've been on many adventures over the years, haven't we?" I laughed at that "you always said to me that I never knew where I was going. Always wandering about" I took a pause "I just wanted you to know that these past few years, travelling with you and Anakin, they were the best!" I smiled at the many memories that formed In My head.

My first meeting with her, discovering my TARDIS, discovering who I was. Travelling. Fighting monsters and saving the universe.

"Now it's time for one last bow" I said quietly "one big adventure, wherever you are now". I took a pause and continued "I just hope you are happy. Because I never got that chance. To spend the rest of my life with you" I took something out of my pocket, a ring "I was going to give you this after the battle, if we survived" I looked at it long and hard "suppose there's really no point now" a tear streaked across my face as I stood up. I couldn't handle this anymore. I put the ring on Ahsoka's finger and whispered in her ear.

"Goodbye" I bent down slowly, just for one final kiss. It seemed strange, because I knew she was dead, but somehow it felt right.

After that the doctors pulled me back and I didn't put up a fight. But at that moment something happened. Later on I would call it a miracle. The heart monitor beeped and threw dangerous sparks.

"Look what's happening!" Ashley shouted, and everyone in the room looked at the heart monitor. Sparks were forming now as it's beeped really fast. It was probably nothing. But secretly I hoped.

I rushed back into the emergancy room but the doctors tried to hold me back "please" I begged "oh please ,oh please, just this once!" And then the most amazing thing happened. A smile on my face formed as Ahsoka gasped. Her body moved and sat up. She began moving her eyes frantically.

The people in the room stared at her completly shocked, even. The Doctor and Ashley looked a little stunned. But the smile was still formed on my face. Without thinking. I rushed towards Ahsoka pulling her into a hug. I then kissed her in front of the whole room.

Ahsoka looked surprised and smiled, but she noticed we were being stared at, she broke apart from me and stared at everyone "what's happening?" She asked me.

I felt happy, because at that moment nothing had happened to me, quite like this "somethin big" I said with delight "I've been given this very rare thing!" Ahsoka looked completly stunned.

"What have you been given?" She asked and then she began to remember the battle and smiled.

"A second chance!" I replied and I looked at everyone "these never happen!" I bent down one knew now that I had the chance to do it properly.

Ahsoka looked at the ring on her finger and smiled, she took it off so I could propose properly "I know you've been through quite an ordeal' I said and at that Ahsoka laughed. It was great to here her laugh.

"Understatement of the year"

"I love you Ahsoka Tano." I said quite happily "I was going to hive you this ring before the battle" I held it out in my hand "but now, I feel the time is right, I want to spend the rest of my life with you" I took a deep breath and answered the big question "that is if you want to spend the rest you yours with me, Ahsoka Tano.." I put the ring on her finger "will you marry me?"

She looked on the verge of tears and smiled, she pulled me in close for a kiss and it was the best kiss of my life.

"What do you think?" She asked rhetorically and at that I smiled, today really was the best day ever.


	23. Chapter 22: Alex: New Beginnings

Author's note: Hey guys well here we are the final chapter of The Eternity Clock. I hope you have enjoyed the story I have written. I forget to mention there will be a short epilogue that will introduce the Mistress to the universe, she won't be the villain of then next series though. I'm saving her for The Search for The Avatar. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 22: Alex: New Beginnings

* * *

As I looked out on the balcony of the wedding reception building, I could tell that my future would indeed be a bright one. The guests were dancing away as I listened to the music. A sad tune was playing. But a bright one. One that signified a new beginning and an unforseen future.

I looked at the clouds gathering in the distance. A storm was approaching, a storm that would eventually consume everything and everyone.

I tried to put it past me but thoughts still clouded my mind. The Mistress whoever she was was still out there. She had planned all of this, and I knew it was for a reason.

My train of thought was then broke by the sound of a voice, My wife, Ahsoka stood in the balcony doorway. Looking beautiful in her white wedding dress.

"Hey" she said smiling "I knew you'd be out here" she walked towards and stared towards the sky "storm's coming" she noticed and looked towards me "we better get inside."

At that I knew she was right. I followed her inside where we took two seats be some tables.

"You're still thinking about it aren't you?" She asked, she always knew what I was thinking. Why had she been saved? I wondered what I had to to possibly save her when there was no hope.

"Something's happen for a reason" I said, which was my answer to everything like this. The tune that was playing changed. An Earth song had begun playing now and everyone changed the dance.

I knew the song well it was Queen's Don't Stop Me Know, only it was an instrumental version.

Ahsoka had a smile on her face, she reached out her hand and I knew she wanted to dance. I looked around and saw my father dancing with a young woman in a gold dres. She had black hair and was smiling. She was probably Clara Oswald, my father's newest companion.

I also saw Ashley dancing with a young woman as well. Probably a new girlfriend, I thought. Everyone looked so happy.

I looked back at Ahsoka, her hand still reaching out for a dance, I took it and she led me towards the dance floor.

I took a hold of her waist and we began to dance, unlike the others it was a slow dance. We did this so it would be easier to talk.

"This is the happiest day of my life" she said softly as we continued our slow dance. A smile was forming around my face, because for the first time in years, I was at peace with myself. No wars, no fighting, no death. Just me and Ahsoka, together I the dance floor, on our wedding day.

"It's mine too" I said chuckling, we both pulled in for a kiss and then broke apart "I've git a great honeymoon planned" at that Ahsoka smiled, the honeymoon I had planned with my father as a surprise.

"Where are we going?" She asked me excited. At that I smiled and said

"Well first, I thought I would take us to a honeymoon planet" at that she looked surprised and then I explained "i mean a planet that's literally on a honeymoon" Ahsoka laughed at that, she always likes it when I explained strange planets to her "it married an asteroid" I continued "then I thought we could go to Shili"

At that Ahsoka stopped dancing, she probably hadn't seen her home planet within ages but I'd read her expression wrong "stop talking" she pulled in for another kiss and as she did so we continued dancing. It was the best kiss of my life. And the best day of my life.

Everything was just perfect...


	24. Epilogue: The Mistress

Hi guys, wells it's finnaly here, the ending to Teh Eternity Clock, it's been great writing this story, anyway enjoy this short epilogue from the point of view of Missy aka The Mistress

* * *

Epilogue: The Mistress

* * *

As I stood there monitoring the events that had just happened I couldn't help but say one thing "now that was surprising" I turned to face the man that had enter termed the room, the Illusive Man stood there, a scowl on his face. His clothes were tatted and he had a huge scar from the battle that had passed.

"And we all know" I said smiling "how I love surprises" I stepped off my desk with glee, the Avatar and his blushing new bride had no idea what was coming for them. I face the Illusive Man.

"Now dear" I took out a device, it was square and had two circles in then middle "what to do with you?" I pressed a button on the device and I smiled.

"Are you going to kill me?" The Illusive Man asked, I loved it when humans asked me that , he reached for something a gun, oh please I didn't need that "cause I'd really suggest that you don't"

I sighed and said "no, not yet anyway" at the Illiusive Man looked confused, it took a while before either of us said anything "say something nice"

"I'm sorry?" The Illusive Man asked clearly confused "what did you say?" I love humans when they get like this.

"I'm not going to kill you" I repeated holding my weapon "until you say something nice!" I raised it higher and the red laser began to form.

I watched as the Illusive Man tried to beg for his life. It was a pitiful excuse "please have mercy. Mistress, it was the Avatar's fault" he got down onto his knees and began begging "don't kill me! I can try again"

"Oh" I said with mock sympathy "I'm sorry, but you're part in this is over my dear" I raised my weapon again "say something nice!" I repeated, but clearly he wasn't going to, so I pressed the firing button in my device and the poor human instantly disintegrated. I hate when they do that. Their lives are so fleeting.

I walked towards a control terminall and pressed a few buttons, I then spoke into a microphone "Seb?" I asked looking for my AI interface "Seb, you may want to prepare, you've got another one coming!"

"Agreed!" Seb replied oh how it hate AI!'s "he's just arrived mistress" he took a pause and then said "anything else you require?"

"Time we go to plan B" I said and sat back down in the chair "it's time we said goodbye to the Avatar once and for all" at that I smiled and then leaned back in my chair, I swung it around and then hummed a few notes, drum beats...


End file.
